Honest Trailer - Star Trek: The Next Generation
Star Trek: The Next Generation is the 217th episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Dan Murrell, Spencer Gilbert,' Joe Starr '''and' Andy Signore. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the American sci-fi television series Star Trek: The Next Generation ''which ran from 1987 to 1994. It was published on September 26, 2017, to coincide with the 30th anniversary of the show's premiere. It is 8 minutes 32 seconds long. It has been viewed over 4.3 million times. 'Watch Honest Trailers - Star Trek: The Next Generation on YouTube' ''"This kinder, gentler sequel where crew members discuss their feelings, celebrate each other's cultures, and fight with their words not their fists. Oh man, being civilized is boring." '~ Honest Trailers - Star Trek: The Next Generation'' Script Before ''Star Trek: Discovery'' forces you to boldly subscribe where no one has subscribed before, celebrate the 30th anniversary of the ''Star Trek'' spin-off that gave rise to the ultimate nerd question: Kirk or Picard. ('''Picard: Engage.) Star Trek: The Next Generation. Tour dad loved the original Star Trek's mix of campy aliens, cheesy dialogue and Razzie caliber acting, now get ready for the original series' geeky younger brother, featuring new aliens, more complex stories, and acting that's way better than Star Trek deserves. In this kinder gentler sequel where crew members discuss their feelings, celebrate each other's cultures, and fight with their words not their fists (Picard: I hereby formally request third-party arbitration of our dispute. Alien: you have the right. Picard: firm or pursuant to subsection-) Oh man, being civilized is boring. Warp into the 24th Century with an all-new USS Enterprise: an awkward hybrid of cutting-edge Space Battleship and a Marriott Convention Center (Picard: Members of the archeology council I want to tell you about my detective story), and meet an all new crew: Counselor Troi, an empath who can always tell when someone's lying except when she can't (Ryker: What do you think? Troi: It's hard to tell. Troi: I sense nothing. Picard: What is it? Troi: I don't know... something...); Geordi La Forge a blind engineer who's here to say tech words (Geordi: A cosmic string emanates a characteristic set of subspace frequencies as atomic particles decay along its event horizon.); Worf; a warrior who never runs out of Klingon fun facts (Worf: Klingons do not laugh. Klingons do not surrender. Klingons do not procrastinate. Klingons do not allow themselves to be probed.); Lieutenant Commander Data, an Android who drops being an Android into conversations like your friend who just became a vegan (Man: Why do you have yellow eyes. Data: I am an Android. Woman: You're not human. Data: I'm an Android. Kid: You some like you don't want to be an Android. Data: I am an Android.); Will Ryker the horniest first officer in the fleet who's never met a woman, hologram, co-worker, amnesia stricken crew member, or genderless androgynous alien he didn't want to bone (Genderless Androgynous Alien: Commander tell me about your sexual organs.); Dr. Crusher who's just kind of there most of the time; her son Wesley whose genius is matched only by his skill at irritating people (Wesley: I know this may finish me as an acting ensign. Picard: Shut up, Wesley. Wesley: I don't think this is my style. Guinan: Shut up kid. Wesley: May I point out but- Dr Crusher: Shut up Wesley. Wesley: Everybody needs somebody. Worf: ENOUGH!); and Captain Jean-Luc Picard (Picard: Make it so.), the most British Frenchmen in the galaxy (Picard: Tea, Earl Grey, hot. Picard: Excellent tea. Good day.). Watch world-class actor Patrick Stewart remained fully committed to his dialogue even when the writers clearly fell asleep on their keyboards (Picard: *gibberish*) You remember the Romulans, Klingons and Vulcans from the original series. Now get ready for all new species, with all new ways to glue prosthetics to people's faces like: the best Star Trek villains ever the Borg (Borg: Resistance is futile); the Ferengi ,literal butt-heads in serious need of a dental plan; Q, an omnipotent trickster with a serious man-crush on Captain Picard (Q: Morning, darling); and the Kardashians, omnipresent leather skin tyrants bent on galactic domination - oh, sorry,what's that? Oh! Sorry - and the Cardassians, omnipresent leather skin tyrants bent on galactic domination. Eh... not sure which one I prefer. Journey to a sci-fi utopia where poverty, racism and war are things of the past, and forget the original Star Trek's miniskirt boys club (Star Trek Original Series: She does a good job all right it's just that I get used to having a woman on the bridge.), because on this Enterprise the future is woke. (Worf: Klingons appreciate strong women. Ryker: we no longer enslave animals for food purposes. Data: I have decided to allow my child to choose its own sex and appearance.), at least most of the time (Cultural appropriation). Okay well at least things are better, right? I mean the ladies aren't all stereotypical anymore (Troi: I never met a chocolate I didn't like.). Damn it, Troi! So relive one of the greatest pieces of science fiction ever created, full of unforgettable moments, and a few that they wish you would forget like: the time the gang met Mark Twain (Guinan: Shame on you Mr. Clemen, shame), the one where Captain Picard turns into a kid (Kid Picard: I need to see him now. Now! Now! Now! Now!); and the episode where Dr. Crusher inherits a lamp that contains a Space Ghost (Scottish Man: Do not light that candle. Dr Crusher: Why not? Scottish Man: It'll bring the ghost) who she porks until it reanimates her grandmother's corpse and attacks her friends (Reanimated corpse: Beverly, it's alright. Dr Crusher: You're not Nana. Nana's dead). Uh, are we sure this is as good as we remember? Starring: Original Series Cameos; Data, interrupted (Data: And what Klingons do to their children they die- Picard: I'm not talking about parenting! Data: He betrayed the colonists and would have betrayed the Enterprise as well- Man: Shh! Data:'''The unhatched eggs of a large scaleless - '''Picard: Later, Data.); Death fake outs (Woman: Geordi's dead. Alien woman: We're dead, Geordi. Geordi: We are not dead. Man: You're dead. Woman: He's dead. Woman: You killed him.); Doppelgangers; Picard meme faces (Facepalm and Why The F*%k?!); That One Lightening Effect; Palm Punches; Acting! (Picard: NOOO! Picard: You've just committed an act of utter barbarity! Picard: Not good enough, damn it! Picard: I... do.... love.... you.... Picard: Anyway I'm not much of an actor); The Picard Maneuver (Montage of Picard pulling down his shirt); The Ryker Maneuver (Montage of Ryker sitting down by swaggering over the back of various chairs); Concerts; Lots and Lots of Concerts; Seriously So Many Concerts; and Worf Getting His Ass Kicked (Montage of Worf being thrown to the ground, including by Troi). for Star Trek: The Next Generation ''- Star Trek: The New Class. Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] 'Star Trek: The New Class' But seriously go back and watch the episode with Dr. Crusher bones a Space Ghost. It's just... it's... it's amazing. '''Dr Crusher:' Oh, Ronin, I had no idea I could feel this way. Space Ghost: We're nearly merged now. Trivia * This Honest Trailer was a passion project of writer Dan Murrell. He pitched the idea of the Honest Trailer to Andy Signore approximately 6 months before the 30th anniversary of Star Trek: The Next Generation. Signore was not prepared to re-watch the entire series, but said that if Dan wanted to, then the trailer was his. Over a period of 4 months, Dan re-watched the entire series with his partner Mara Knopic who also loves the series. Dan kept systematic notes of his observations to make the editing process easier. * At 8 minutes, 32 seconds, it was the longest Honest Trailer ever at the time of production. The initial version of this video was even longer. Three episodes have since overtaken it in length: [[Honest Trailer - Doctor Who (Modern)|the modern era of Doctor Who]], the entire MCU and Game of Thrones Vol. 3, * In the Honest Trailer Commentary for this video, the writers discuss why they don't do Honest Trailers for many TV shows even though several are highly requested by fans. They noted that short-run TV series were okay, but long-run TV shows were too much of a time commitment to watch for the purposes of an Honest Trailer. Specifically, they noted they're "probably not gonna do a Doctor Who Honest Trailer'." Ironically, approximately 6 months later they got roped into doing exactly that, when they promised to do an Honest Trailer for '''''absolutely anything to reward a fan who donated $10,000 to charity. Screen Junkies honored this donation, producing two Honest Trailers: one for the [[Honest Trailer - Doctor Who (Classic)|classic era of Doctor Who]], and another for the [[Honest Trailer - Doctor Who (Modern)|modern era of Doctor Who]]. * Screen Junkies have also produced Honest Trailers for several other TV series including Game of Thrones, Breaking Bad, The Walking Dead, Stranger Things, The Flash, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, the [[Honest Trailer - Doctor Who (Classic)|classic era of Doctor Who]], the [[Honest Trailer - Doctor Who (Modern)|modern era of Doctor Who]]'' ''and more (see list of Honest Trailers). Watch the full Honest Trailers Commentary on YouTube Reception ''Honest Trailers - Star Trek: The Next Generation ''has a 97.0% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Many media sites noted that the Honest Trailer was incredibly positive towards Star Trek: The Next Generation. Tor.com said that the Honest Trailer "only makes us love it show more." Gizmodo concurred, describing the Honest Trailer as a "delightful TNG roasting (in good humour, of course) that every fan will appreciate." Inverse agreed, saying the Honest Trailer "goes pretty light on the hate," and that "the best part of the trailer by far, though, is Worf’s list of 'Klingon fun facts.'" Syfy Wire said the Honest Trailer was "hilariously spot-on when they describe the Next Gen characters." Similarly, ScreenRant appreciated the Honest Trailer for poking fun at the characters and the show's weirder episodes, noting the Honest Trailer was "a little less savage than usual, and the final conclusion is that Star Trek: The Next Generation, despite its flaws, was on the whole a pretty good show and a more-than-worthy successor to the original Star Trek TV series." Comicbook.com also praised the jokes about the characters and weirder episodes. In the same article, Comicbook.com wrote that "wrapped up in the good-natured humor is also serious commentary about the show. The trailer specifically highlights how far Star Trek: The Next Generation came regarding issues of gender and diversity while also pointing how just how far the franchise still had to go before finally coming to the conclusion that the show wasn't just good, but a worthy successor to the original." Production Credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Executive Producer - Andy Signore Producers - Dan Murrell, Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Max Dionne Written by Dan Murrell, Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, & Andy Signore Edited by Kevin Williamsen, TJ Nordaker, and Dan Murrell External links * 'Star Trek: The Next Generation Honest Trailer - The Future is Woke '- ScreenRant article * ''Star Trek: TNG' Honest Trailer Gets One Thing Hilariously Right '- Inverse article * ''Star Trek: The Next Generation' Gets an Honest Trailer '- Comicbook.com article * 'Honest Trailer for Star Trek: The Next Generation Reminds Us of the Show’s Silliest Moments ' - The Mary Sue article * 'Star Trek: The Next Generation Is The Honest Trailer You Never Thought We'd See '- Gizmodo article * 'BOLDLY WATCH THE HONEST TRAILER FOR STAR TREK: THE NEXT GENERATION '- Syfy Wire article * 'Star Trek: The Next Generation gets an Honest Trailer '- Looper article * 'The Honest Trailer for Star Trek: The Next Generation Only Makes Us Love It More '- Tor.com article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Star Trek Category:Science-fiction Category:TV Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:Season 9 Category:CBS